Vaakos Jal Kuath
Vaakos Jal Kuath was a Kauv’ok hunter associated with the council of Clan Revenant. He was the younger brother of Akron, and twin brother of the late Kaesh. War Life Laid and hatched three years after Akron, Vaakos came as a twin, with the other named Kaesh. His parents did everything to raise their offspring as best as they could in the ways of the hunter, but it was difficult during this era of constant invasions, especially when Vaakos and his twin brother were born right when the Koleerans launched their genocidal crusade. For weeks, he would be living underground in complex catacomb systems to avoid the orbital bombardment destroying the surface. For nearly the entire Battle of Vordania, he and his family lived in the badlands of the desert world as the Kauv were forced off of their land by the Daemon armies of the Void Ecumene. Dragon Trials After the period of disastrous attacks ended, Vaakos and his family returned to their village and began to rebuild with their fellow Kauv. He remembered when Akron left to complete his trial, and remembered when he returned a few months later with the golden horn of a king Gozima dragon in his hand. It gave him the ambition to train as hard as he could with his twin brother in order to defeat their own dragon in a few years. About a year after Akron’s trial, Vaakos and Kaesh traveled to the Great Vordanian Mountain Range together, as twins are usually sent together with the belief that they share a strong bond that was formed at birth. Using the family’s Gozima javelin, two hunting rifles, and a pair of swords for each, the twins tried to make for Devil’s Canyon in order to find their own king Gozima dragon, but were encountered by a normal Gozima dragon along the way, forcing them to retaliate and hunt it down. It took the pair several tries over the next few days, but they eventually managed to slay the beast. Each decided to take their own trophy as proof; Vaakos ripped out some small teeth to craft as a necklacs, while Kaesh carved out several layers of its armored scales to fashion as special armor for himself. Although they did not accomplish a feat as impressive as Akron, they were still celebrated as true Kauv for completing their trial and surviving. Twin Hunters As time went by, the twins continued to hunt, but unlike Akron, they preferred to remain as hunters. They were well known in their village community as quite skilled with rifles, spears, and swords. The two always fought like one, according to Akron’s observations. It was as if they shared the same mind. Severed Bond When the Jerns attacked, the three Kuath brothers rushed to fight back with their village. As the Jerns were quite strong with their ice magic and brute force, the brothers were captured. Kaesh put up much more of a fight than the other two, at a terrible cost. Vaakaos witnessed it much more clearer than Akron. Kaesh unleashed some sort of primal rage within, biting his captors and using all of his strength to break free. He began to tear them apart, but it was no use. Vaakos saw the giant grab him tight, unfazed as Kaesh scraped its hand. He saw the giant violently catapult his twin brother to the ground, nearly killing him on impact. Then, to make the pain worse, it raised its massive foot over Kaesh’s crippled body, crushing him to death almost instantly. Vaakos still remembered hearing the muffled screams for a split-second, then silence. He can still hear the sound of bones being cracked and snapped like twigs. When the giant lifted its foot again, he saw Kaesh’s crumpled corpse, blood and mangled bones everywhere. Vaakos could recall what it felt like for his twin bond to disappear completely, as if a part of his soul was just violently ripped from his body. It haunted him sometimes when he slept. New Life Like Akron, Vaakos fully abandoned the religion he was raised with to serve the Kauv gods. What he experienced that day caused him to change his entire mindset on his purpose in life, living for himself and his only surviving brother. After a few weeks in captivity, he and Akron were sold over to the Spookalotians with a group of 18 other Kauv captives. They were forced into an arena and told to slay a beast to win their freedom. Under the leadership of Akron, they eventually won. Vaakos’ spear missed its mark as it was smacked away by the beast, but it allowed Akron the opening he needed to puncture the brain with his own spear, freeing them all. In order to earn enough to get a transport back home, they fought in the arena again several months later. This time, the original group of twenty was reduced to seven, as the many beasts they fought were very difficult to defeat, and very dangerous. Afterwards, they were allowed to return home. They discovered that the Kauv have killed each other off, turning Vordania into a graveyard of corpses, many buried in sand. All that was left was a single ship and a hundred Kauv. They joined with the arena survivors and formed Clan Revenant, the last of the clans. Fate Akron would set out with a sand demon and travel into the desert after having looked around the ruins of his old village. While Vaakos did not know what his brother was up to suddenly, he could see the crazed look on his face, as if something was wrong. Despite the warnings of Akron, Vaakos went after him. When he finally caught up to his brother in the depths of the cave, he realized that Akron had gone mad, hallucinating about talking to the Divine Serpent, Ethroki, who Akron insisted was right next to him. Vaakos wanted to bring him back to the camp so they could help him, but he knew that he wouldn’t go if his own will, so he tried to capture Akron with brute force. However, he never expected his brother to stab him in the gut. Even at the end of his life, Vaakos could see the hallucinating madness in the eyes of his brother. Vaakos’ body was later discovered by Gaerex outside the mouth of the cave, along with the bodies of five other Kauv that Akron had murdered. The six of them were buried and mourned back at the camp before Clan Revenant departed Vordania for good. Category:Characters Category:Status: Deceased Category:Non-Human